The Negative
by Countess Eliza
Summary: "Positive. She was pregnant. MJ was going to be a mom. Peter was going to be a dad. Oh, gosh. She screamed." After finding out that MJ's pregnant, she and Peter try to navigate their way to becoming parents.
1. Month One

**I was working on a really Whumpy story when I had this idea and I had to start writing it. I love Spidychelle a little too much. **

**I don't own the MCU or any of its characters. **

* * *

Month One

MJ decided that she never wanted to go back to every day life. It was too good in Hawaii with her husband. The waves felt too nice on her feet. The sun was so comforting with its warmness covering her back. Peter was by her side the entire time.

"What if we never went back?" she whispered, as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

He laughed. "Sounds good enough to me. We can just live on the beach and give everyone back home an excuse to come to Maui every once in a while."

"And we won't work a day in our lives. Just sit on the beach and watch the sun rise."

They left for the hotel. Both said goodbye to the beach. The rest was quick. They finished packing before boarding a plane. Once they landed in New York, it was late. Peter had fallen asleep on the plane. Just as he always did. Tony was there to pick them up.

"You two lovebirds learn a lot more about each other," he teased, sliding into the front seat. They didn't want to wake Happy.

"I'll say." Peter leaned in for another kiss.

After exchanging another kiss, he thanked his mentor for picking them up so late. Tony laughed.

"Morgan waited up until midnight for you guys," he told them, "She wanted to come with me and I joked that she could only if she was still awake. And she did. I'm honestly impressed. Pep was mad, however. She doesn't want Morgan to end up like me. Running off of caffeine every night."

"Looking at how she idolizes you, I think Pepper has a right to be concerned," MJ replied, taking Peter's hand.

They were her family, really. Her, Peter, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan. Ever since, her mom left her and her dad, she didn't know what she should call her family. MJ's dad turned to drinking and drugs. He wasn't the man that she had grown up thinking he was her hero. Her mom ran off with some LA guy. MJ never cared to learn his name. Anyways, she had a few kids with LA guy and never looked back. Not for her ex. Not for MJ. But now MJ had a real family.

"Speaking off, you two joining us for dinner at the cabin tomorrow? Or are you up to something a bit. . . vulgar." Tony smirked.

"We'll be there," Peter assured him, blushing.

"Good. Pepper needs to know everything about Maui. Well, let's leave out the less family-friendly parts, shall we?"

"_Tony_," Peter wined.

"Come on, dork. Stop being such a baby. I can tell him everything about our wedding night," MJ teased.

"I'm just trying to do my job as the embarrassing dad." Tony shrugged. "Ah, yes. Here, we are."

The three tried to be quiet as they entered the tower. Peter tripped up several stairs. MJ teased him every second that she got. Tony, was well, Tony. Making a witty comment at the short kiss that they shared before going into their new room.

They said their goodnights and that was that.

* * *

Morgan was beyond excited to see the couple in the morning. She rambled on and on about what she had done throughout the week. Including showing them her science project that she had been so excited about. Pepper asked about their trip. Tony teased them some more. To which, both Peter and Morgan (who had recently received _the talk _from Pepper) groaned about.

"Do you guys think you'll have kids soon?" Pepper asked, later at dinner that night. Morgan and Tony were engrossed in a conversation about their Mother's Day present for her.

MJ and Peter exchanged a look. They had talked about it several times while they were dating. Still, the topic was strange to them. Now that they were married, more people were asking them. It had been a week. May even asked during the reception.

"Not for a while," MJ finally answered, "I already have a kid I gotta take care of." She ruffled Peter's hair.

"You gotta love me though."

"'Course I do, loser."

* * *

As they got ready for bed later that night, Peter sat, thinking. His mind raced back to Morgan's innocent question. He didn't think he was ready to be a dad, yet. Especially with the whole Spider-Man thing. One day, they would have kids. But not now. Especially not right after they got married.

"Hey, Dahlia," Peter called, "When do you think we will have kids?"

MJ emerged from the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. "I don't know. When we're ready, I guess."

"When do you think that'll be?"

"Who knows for certain?" She shrugged.

Peter grinned. "Well, if you don't even know, oh wise one, come here and kiss me."

"Good to me."

They kissed their way into the night.

* * *

**Kind of a short first chapter, but I already have the second and third ones finished and I started the fourth. They get a lot longer, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Month Two

**Guest: Thank you so much for your review and support! **

**I don't own the MCU or any of the characters. **

* * *

Month Two

Her body ached all over. MJ wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up under the blankets. But she was stuck in class discussing Planetary Science. She tried to focus and take notes, but her eyelids kept dropping. MJ laid her head down on her desk. She was just going to rest her eyes for a moment.

"Michelle, is something wrong?" her professor asked, nearly making her jump in her seat.

"Sorry, sir," she whispered. MJ looked down, reviewing her notes. She looked up to find that they had moved onto a different subject. Cursing under her breath, she began to write down what was on the Power Point slide.

The bell rang, dismissing the class. MJ packed up her things. Moving slower than usual. Betty met her outside. Once she saw how tired her friend was, she ran up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Betty wondered.

"Nothing," MJ answered, "Just didn't sleep very well last night."

"You wanna go home? I can call Peter for you. . ."

"No, it's fine. Let's go."

Their "Human Rights" class was MJ's last one of the day. Then she could go home and sleep for hours. At least that's what she thought.

"Ready for game night?" Betty said, shoving a book into her bag.

MJ let out a groan mentally. "That's tonight?"

"Yup. Unless you guys need to cancel. We can if you need to." She have her a worried look.

"It's fine. I'm excited."

* * *

Peter could tell that something was wrong the moment MJ walked into the room. He was flipping pancakes on the stove. But turned away once he saw her. His eyebrows narrowed.

"You okay, Em?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Peter held his hand up in defeat. "No offense, MJ, but you look terrible."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm your wife, you dork. You're supposed to make me feel good about myself."

"Well, then, you are the most beautiful thing on this earth and I love you and you're the smartest woman I know and you're honest and hardworking and brave and strong and-"

"Okay, I get it. I'm the best." MJ laughed and they shared a quick kiss. "It's Game Night tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

Something smell. She sniffed the air, concerned. One look at the oven gave it away.

"Peter, I think the pancakes are on fire."

He cursed, running over to the stove. The fire alarm went off. MJ found the fire extinguisher. Pepper burst in without knocking to find the oven on fire. She gasped and took the fire extinguisher from MJ and started spraying it over the flames. After it was out, Peter started laughing. Then MJ. Finally, Pepper. The three cracked up over the incident. Peter was wiping tears away by the end.

"How. . . How did you know what to do, Pepper?" MJ asked, in between giggles.

"Tony's set one too many fires in his lifetime. We've done our share of cleaning them up," she answered, wiping her hands on her skirt, "We better get this cleaned up."

"You don't have to. MJ and I can take care of it." Peter found the paper towels. "Looks like we won't be having pancakes for lunch."

MJ snickered. "Isn't that, like, the one thing you know how to make?"

Peter looked down at his feet, shamefully. "Yeah."

"Come on, nerd. Let's get this cleaned up before game night."

* * *

MJ hadn't felt the slightest bit tired since the whole kitchen fire incident. They arrived for game night on time for once. Peter was usually still out patrolling, but he came home in time for once. The apartment was open, so they came inside.

"Your welcome, everyone!" Peter called out, "The party's arrived!"

"Oh, yay!" Betty came in from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of chips. Ned was following her, looking extremely mischievous. She set the bowl down.

Both Ned and Peter ran to it. Peter, doing an over the top spin as he found the table. MJ rolled her eyes at them. Betty giggled. She had Ned had dated off and on all of high school and now, it seemed, collage. Though, a few times MJ had heard Ned telling Peter that he might "buy the ring" whatever that meant. She couldn't tell anymore with those two.

The sight of the chips was making her nauseous. MJ was never the one to get sick easily. She could remember only getting a few colds during her elementary school days. Maybe the flu once, but nothing more than that. Her stomach was spinning in circles. She felt as if she had eaten at least fifty hot dogs before riding the roller coaster at Cony Island.

"MJ, you okay?" Better asked.

"Be right back."

With that, she ran to the bathroom and threw up her lunch. After she was done, she flushed the toilet and laid back. MJ was never like this. Was she coming down with something? She remembered May telling her about how deadly the flu could be. Was it that? She just got married. What would happen to Peter if she passed away?

No, it couldn't be. MJ was just overreacting. Even so, she threw up again. She must've eaten something earlier that day. Or maybe she was coming down with the flu. It was March, but she remembered Betty had somehow gotten it in April one year. Someone knocked on the door.

"You okay in there, Em?" Betty wondered, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," was her weak response.

Betty came in, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the floor. "What happened?"

"I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. We better head home. I don't wanna get you guys sick, too."

"Uh, huh. When was your last period?"

"Betty, I really don't wanna talk about menstruation right now. I'm dizzy, I have a killer headache, and I feel dizzy and I just barfed twice."

"Just tell me, please. I'm training to be obstetrician."

"Fine. I had mine, like last month. I should've. . . I should've gotten it today, but it's just a little late, okay? It's happened before. Happy?"

Betty beamed. "You know, what? It's time to take the test." She began rummaging through her bathroom drawers while MJ sat there, baffled.

"The test? What? Why? I told you, it's just the flu." She watched her friend take out a box of pregnancy tests. "Why do you even have those? I thought you were still a virgin."

"Oh, I am," Betty answered, "I keep these because we got them in class and because I've been expecting this day to come. You and Peter can't keep your hands or lips off of each other."

MJ rolled her eyes. She ended up taking the test from her friend. Betty left, locking the door behind her so no one could come in uninvited. After taking the test, MJ set a timer on her phone for five minutes. She tried distracting herself by scrolling through her social medias. Nothing interesting enough popped up, though. The time went off. MJ took a deep breath and reached for the test.

Negative.

She wasn't pregnant.

Part of her sighed from relief. But some of her was disappointed. MJ did want kids. And she just knew that Peter would be an amazing father. Unlike her own. She didn't know what she would be like as a mother, but she had a need to prove her own mom wrong. MJ threw the test away. She emerged from the bathroom to find Betty there.

"So?" her friend asked.

"Negative. No baby."

The two girls wondered into the other room. MJ was too engrossed in her other thoughts to talk. Peter jumped up from the couch. Ned looked equally worried.

"I think I've come down with something," MJ told her husband, "We better head out."

"You need anything?" Ned wondered, as he walked them to the door.

"I'm good."

MJ didn't bring up the pregnancy test that night.

* * *

**And now y'all know what the title means. It's actually from a song in the musical, Waitress, too. A lot of the musical forcuses on the protagonist's pregnancy, so it was kinda perfect. Thanks for reading! I love reviews. **


	3. Month Three

**I don't own the MCU or any of its characters. **

* * *

Month Three

The "Flu" had lasted at least four more weeks. MJ tried to push through it, though. She had an internship and school that she needed to get caught up on. Peter was obviously worried. She tried avoiding everyone, so they wouldn't have to worry about her. Tony, Pepper, her friends at school, and even Peter at times.

It was Peter who suggested that they should have dinner with May and Happy later that night. He called her up and it was a date. MJ suspected it was because May was a nurse. It didn't seem like it had occurred to him that they could be pregnant. And MJ was certain that wasn't it, either. The test had ready negative anyways.

"Hey, you two!" May exclaimed, upon opening the door, "Come on in. Haven't seen you guys since the wedding. I guess that you've been extremely _busy_."

"Come on, May. Not you too," Peter wined. The couple came inside.

She grinned. "Tony's already beaten me to it?"

The three of them found Happy in the kitchen, reading the paper. May began serving the lasagna onto plates. Just the smell of it made MJ want to lurch. She tried to control herself. Taking deep breaths through her mouth and rubbing her stomach. Once May began putting the plates on the table, she couldn't handle it anymore. She rushed to the toilet.

Much like Game Night last month, May knocked on the door. "MJ, are you okay in there?"

She opened the door for the older woman. "Just peachy."

"Oh, honey." May sat on the floor. "Peter's told me all about it. Have you taken a pregnancy test?" "Yes, but it was negative. I'm not." She took a deep breath.

"The test can be deceiving. Let's take another one, okay?"

MJ nodded. May excused herself from the party, leaving Peter to make awkward small talk with Happy. She came back from the drug store a few minutes later with a box of pregnancy tests. She was able to hide them from the men. Though, Peter did look at the bag in his aunt's hands strangely. May snuck them into the bathroom and handed them to MJ.

Five more minutes past. She could hear May telling Peter to stay back. Her phone went off. MJ grabbed the test.

Positive.

She was pregnant.

MJ was going to be a mom.

Peter was going to be a dad.

Oh, gosh.

She screamed.

Peter began twisting the doorknob, trying to get in. MJ was too shocked to move. She could hear his voice, begging her to open the door. All she could do was hold the test in her hand. That little stick that told her what her future was right then. It told her that she was a mom. MJ felt little tears trickling down her cheeks. She beamed. They were going to be parents.

She came to her senses and opened the door. Peter fell on the ground out of desperation. May and Happy were behind him. May's face painted a picture of comfort. MJ held the test up.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence, then,

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Peter shouted. May and Happy both shushed him. "Oh my, gosh, Dahlia! We're pregnant! You're gonna be a great mom! And I'm gonna be a dad!" He squeezed her. "Oh my gosh."

"Clam down, loser." But MJ was beaming.

"This calls for a celebration!" Happy announced, "I'm picking up a cake. Be right back."

"Wait, you aren't supposed to be eating sugar, babe," scolded May, her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. We need to celebrate this." He gestured to the other couple.

She considered it. "Fine, just this once."

He returned with a giant cake with "Congrats!" on it. They spent the rest of the night talking about baby names and making an appointment. MJ wanted May to be her obstetrician. The lasagna was left, forgotten. May scolded Happy for having another slice of cake. MJ decided to play it safe and not have any.

Later that night, the couple laid in bed. MJ couldn't sleep. After missing dinner, she was suddenly starving. Hoping that Peter wouldn't wake up, she tiptoed into the kitchen. MJ took out the box of Oreos that Peter thought that she didn't know about and began munching on them.

"Em?" Peter asked, wondering into the kitchen.

MJ jumped. Turning around, slowly, she found her husband still in his pjs. Rubbing his eyes. Peter looked at the Oreo at her hand, then back at her. MJ shrugged.

"If you're going to eat my emergency Oreos at three in the morning, you could at least invite me to do it with you," Peter mumbled, taking an Oreo from the box.

"Sorry, dork. I'll remember that next time."

The next morning, they had their first appointment with May. MJ would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. She was. Very much. She couldn't stop touching her stomach. MJ was still exhausted after not getting much sleep. After they finished their snack, Peter fell asleep pretty quickly. She did a little research. Wondering about the pregnancy myths that she had heard. There was only so much that MJ remembered from sex-ed in middle school. Turned out, there was a lot more that she could be nervous about.

As they walked into the hospital that May worked at, Peter squeezed her hand. MJ could tell that he was just as nervous as her. If not more. They only had to wait for a few more minutes before May called them in. She seemed so calm. But, MJ had to remind herself that she had done this thousands of times before.

They were able to get through everything that they needed to do within an hour. At the end of the appointment, May announced that they could hear the baby's heartbeat. Peter lit up immediately. MJ was still concerned about if something was wrong.

_Thump Thump Thump _

That was their baby. May was grinning from her seat. MJ's eyes filled with tears. MJ, who everyone called sarcastic, cold, and unwelcoming was crying over hearing the sound of her baby's heartbeat. Peter was sobbing and squeezing her hand.

And in that moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for your support on this story! I appreciate each one of you!**


	4. Month Four

**I have teh next few chapters all written out. Just gotta edit them a bit. So, they should be out in a few days. **

**I don't own the MCU or any of its characters.**

* * *

Month Four

"No, I refuse to do anything cheesy to tell them," MJ argued, scanning through the jeans in front of her.

"_Please _Em!" Peter begged, "Wouldn't be so cute if we made, like, a cupcake for them and inside it had a piece of paper that said, 'We're expecting' or something like that? Just think about it. "

She paused. "Okay, I thought about it. No."

Peter rolled his eyes at her. MJ swore that she was going to be a great mother is she already had to deal with parenting her husband. She took out a pair of maternity jeans from the shelf. Within the last month, her belly had grown. And she was beyond excited to get out of the tight jeans that she was wearing then.

"We're just going to tell them like normal people after dinner," MJ continued, taking out her wallet.

They paid for the jeans before leaving the store. MJ put them on the moment they got home. She had never felt more relived or happy in her life. Her old pair was cast aside. She would burn them if she knew that she wouldn't have to wear them after she gave birth. MJ found a hoodie and the two left for the tower.

Eating with the Avengers wasn't something that MJ thought she could ever say that she did. Now, more often than not, she was sitting next to Wanda-Scarlet Freaking Witch. Tonight Chinese food cartons were scattered all over the table. MJ grabbed one and took a seat on the couch, next to Peter. Tony sat across from them.

With a mischievous look on his face, Peter began tapping the table. Everyone stopped talking then. Even Pepper and Morgan, both of which looked very confused. MJ let her husband do what he was doing. She was used to him doing wired things like this.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, once he stopped tapping.

MJ turned to him. "What did you do?"

Peter's grinned widened. "I told them that we're expecting. In my defense, you said that we would tell them like normal people. Well, I told them. . . In Morse Code. Like a normal person. We all know it."

"We need to review what being a normal person means." MJ rolled her eyes. She wasn't that mad. A little annoyed, but Peter's smile kept her from losing her temper.

There was a short pause before anyone started talking. Pepper slid next to MJ and the two began complaining about so-called morning sickness. Turned out, Pepper had it bad, too. Morgan was appalled, but happy, nevertheless. She, Tony, and Peter began talking.

"So how far along are you?" Pepper asked.

"Exactly four months. We wouldn't told you guys sooner, but we didn't even know until three months and it was kind of a mess later on," Peter explained.

They had to go shopping again the next day. MJ discovered that she needed more than one pair of pants, but also a few new shirts. She dragged Peter out of the apartment and the two began looking. Peter made fun of the ugly maternity dresses.

"Hey, Em, I think that you should try this one on," he said, holding out a cheetah print sweeter dress out.

MJ almost shrieked at the sight of it. It was just about the most hideous thing that she had ever seen. The couple began giggling. The dress fell to the ground.

"That is. . . That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she joked.

"It looks just like you," Peter added, "But I think that you'd look pretty in anything. Even that. . . thing."

She smiled, softly. "I love you, Peter."

"No, I love you."

They shared a quick kiss as the employ found the dress on the ground. MJ began laughing again, as she swept it up and placed it back on the rack. She purchased her things, quickly. Before they could get kicked out of the store.

"You know, May told us that at sixteen weeks we can see if the baby's a girl or boy," Peter remarked, on the walk home.

"Do you wanna know?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"It might be a good idea. But I want to keep it a surprise for a little while. Maybe give it until six months?"

"Yeah, six months."

* * *

**I love them so much. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Month Five

**I don't own the MCU or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Month Five

"Get. Me. A. Pickle. Right. Now. Or. So. Help. Me. Parker." MJ was beyond terrifying. "If you don't, let's just say that there's no Spider-Man to save you."

Now Peter had fought off muggers and murderers before. Heck, even aliens. But it all seemed so welcoming compared to MJ right now. She glared at him from under her eyelashes. Even though, he had just back from patrolling (which he hadn't been able to do in forever), he got out of bed and opened up the fridge.

No pickles.

Shaking, Peter opened the door to their bedroom. She was sitting on their bed. So very poised. Not letting her stomach getting in her way. MJ looked at his hand, then back at him. She narrowed her eyebrows. Peter bit his lip.

"We. . . We didn't have any," he gave his weak excuse.

The look that she sent him made goosebumps appear on his arms. There was no way that he would be able to rest peacefully now. Peter grabbed a hoodie and dashed to the nearest (open) store. He bought the tickets without realizing how expensive they were. MJ was still awake once he returned.

"I got you some, Em," he said, holding them out like it was diseased.

MJ took out of the jar. Then another. And another. Until they were all gone. She licked her fingers. Peter winced. He _hated _pickle juice. Once she was done, she said, sweetly,

"Thank you, honey."

And fell back asleep. Peter decided that it should be save now to lay down next to her. In the morning, she had completely forgotten what had happened until she stepped on the jar. MJ cleaned it all up without waking Peter up. He found the glass shreds in the trash can later. He found her in the other room.

"Em, did you step on the jar?" he asked.

MJ shook her head, immediately. "I dropped it," she quickly lied.

"Let me see your foot."

"Ew. Why?"

"Just let me."

Rolling her eyes, she held up her swollen foot. He winced at the sight. Bloodstains covered most of her foot, since it was getting harder for her to clean. This was going to get infected fast.

"MJ, I need to pull the glass out of your foot," he said, calmly. He had done this plenty of times before. On himself, never another human being. What different could it be?

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I can carry you. Remember, I'm Spider-Man. Even to you."

"No, you're just a dork to me," she grumbled.

"A cute dork."

Peter carried her into the kitchen. Turns out, that it was easy to get the glass out and she was just fine afterwards. MJ explained that she had underestimated how bad it could be. He believed her. Still, it concerned Peter. Even after Mr. Jones was arrested, MJ didn't take as good care of her injuries as she should have. They both knew that. Peter decided to lighten the mood up a bit with something he had thought up the night before.

"Do you think that the baby could inherit my powers?" he asked, earned a laugh from her, "I don't know how we could handle having a baby sticking to the ceiling."

"I've actually been thinking about this a lot. I compare it to just a normal spider bite. Your kids can't get that from you. So unless they're bitten by a radioactive spider, then, no," she answered.

"Whoosh."

She opened her mouth the reply, but nothing came out. Her mouth opened wide, her hand flew to her stomach. Peter rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, MJ?" he demanded, panicking.

"The baby. . . The baby just kicked. . ."

They both paused. Their hands on her stomach, trying to feel it. Peter was holding his breath. A few minutes passed before the little flutters began again. Both of the parents broke into wild grins. It was addicted to feel their baby moving.

"I thought it was just gas, because that's what it feels like, but I just realized today. . ." MJ explained. Peter wiped away a tear. "Dork, are you crying?"

"I'm really gonna be a dad, Em," he said in a low voice.

She grinned. "Yeah. You are."

* * *

"And I'll have three cheeseburgers and two large sides of fries," MJ told the waiter, "That's it."

He didn't ask any questions, but Peter gave her a worried look. Ned was beaming. Betty was trying not to loose her temper. The four friends had gathered at the diner for a quick get together. They hadn't had one in a while, so they decided that this would be the perfect opportunity. It was close to their old high school. If it weren't for that reason, the adults wondered why they would have come. The menus were sticky and it was the slightest bit overpriced.

"MJ, you don't need to eat _that_ much more," scolded Betty.

"Babe, she's eating for two now," Ned replied, taking his girlfriend's hand, "Leave the pregnant woman alone."

"Yeah, Betty. Leave the pregnant woman alone." MJ smirked.

By the time their food arrived, Peter had managed to smuggle a kid's menu to the table. No one realized that he was coloring in it until he asked for the red crayon. After they got over their shock, Ned joined in on the coloring just the two-year-olds they were. Betty began telling her about a project she was working on in one of her classes. They were complaining about their teachers when their food arrived.

"Ah, I didn't eat breakfast just so I could enjoy this moment even more." MJ picked up one of her burgers. "Squished. Just the way I like it."

"You didn't eat breakfast?!" Betty scolded.

"I did have a banana, if that's what you mean."

Towards the end of the meal, Peter began gesturing to Ned. MJ eyed them. Betty was too busy trying to clean up their mess to notice. Peter noticed and mouthed, "You'll find out in a second".

Ned slid out of the both and got down on one knee. MJ had to nudge her friend. Betty gasped when she saw her boyfriend kneeling. He took out a small box with shaking hands.

"Elizabeth Brant, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Tearing up, she cupped her hand over her mouth. Betty nodded. Ned cried out, jumping to his feet. The couple exchanged a kiss.

The few other people in the diner barely noticed them, but Peter and MJ applauded the couple. So this is what Peter meant before. The couple had dated off and on for years. Starting when they were in high school. And now, finally, they would be getting married. This diner wasn't the ideal place to propose for most people, but it was perfect for them.

"Congratulations, guys!" Peter exclaimed.

"We need to tell everybody!" Betty remembered, "Like my parents, your parents. All of our friends. . ."

"Um, babe, can I finish your sandwich?" Ned asked, pointing to her plate.

Betty rolled her eyes, but she was beaming. "Sure, babe."

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I love Ned and Betty too much. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Month Six

**Okay, I'm a liar. I know. I had a few difficulties, though. My laptop had problems (still does) I'm publishing this on my phone which is a delight. I have the rest diverge story ready and printed out, but having to type it out on my phone isn't the most fun. I decided to split this chapter up. It was getting too long and the next two chapters are just over a hundreds words. I didn't notice that until now, honestly. I'm also going to rewrite a bunch of chapter seven. Is it bad that I already have the sequel outlined?**

**Please stay safe and healthy! And remember that it's okay not to have the inspiration to write. Don't feel forced to. :)**

* * *

Month Six

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What's the gender?"

"Pink or blue?"

"Wins the gender reveal?"

"I bet it's a girl!"

"He'll be such a handsome boy like his daddy."

MJ was sick of all the comments. She wanted people to stop asking whether she's caring or a boy or a girl. She didn't know. Besides, her kid I have to wear just pink or blue. They would wear black if they wanted to. Or even brown. No one liked brown, but if her kid did then let them wear a freaking brown to school. It wasn't going to kill anyone.

Even Peter was sick of it. He got the question several times. As soon as they found out that MJ was pregnant, it seemed as if all society decided to ask him. Sometimes the things they said to him were worse than what he said to MJ.

"OK, Peter, let's talk," said MJ during dinner, "are we going to find out what the baby's gender is now or wait until it's born?"

He sighed. "Honestly, Em, I'm really sick of calling the baby just 'it'. . ."

"So you wanna find out?"

"That depends, do you?"

"If we can agree, I'll be happy."

Peter shrugged. "Then, I say, let's ask me for an appointment."

"Sounds good, nerd.

* * *

They were able to come in a few days later. MJ woke up, not feeling as excited as she thought she would be. Her feet ached. Her ankles were swelling again. The last thing that she wanted was to get out of bed.

Peter had been up most of the night, patrolling again. During her second trimester, she convinced him that was fine to go out again. He practically bounced into the room that morning. When he saw her in her miserable state, the concern on his face became adamant.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Peter, "We're supposed to see May today, remember?"

"I know, I'm just not really feeling up for it. My feet hurt," she replied, honestly.

A pause."Do you think I could carry you?"

"All the way to the hospital?" Generic her eyes, not believing him.

"Yep. Em, you're super light to me. I've carried you around the apartment before. And I can do it again."

MJ considered it for a moment, before giving a bop of her head. "All right, Spider-Boy, I'll give you a trial. Help me get ready. If you can succeed, then, please carry me everywhere."

Peter's face show determination. Like a puppy that was waiting for its owner to throw a ball to them. He cracked his knuckles. MJ smirked.

"Three. Two. One. Go."

At the last word, he scooped her up up, off the bed. He helped her get breakfast ready. Only cereal. No interest in Peter in the kitchenAnymore their oven still hadn't been repaired. Peter dropped her off at the closet to get ready. After brushing her teeth, as if she were in a race, and completing a few other tasks, MJ's feet were feeling much better. In all honesty, she didn't want to be carried all over New York City. After explaining that to Peter, they took off. Without MJ being carried.

"MJ, I just got a text from Tony," Peter said, after they left, "They need someone to watch Morgan. I didn't tell them that we were busy, but I didn't think they had anyone else. . ."

"We can bring her along." She shrugged. Why not let her find out with us? She is the kid's aunt, after all."

"You're okay with that?"

"Totally."

"Of course! Let me just check with Tony."

Five minutes later, they return to the Tower and picked up Morgan. She wasn't in the best mood, insisting that she would be fine by herself and didn't need a babysitter. Pepper is trying to tell her that she and Tony were going out of the city, not just around town. Morgan was upset but she seemed a little better when Peter told her that they were going to see if she was getting a nephew or niece.

"Do you think my name is going to be hard for a baby to pronounce?" Morgan was going on, as they walked, "Maybe I should go by Aunt Mo or something like that. My friend Gabrielle's already an aunt. Maybe I could ask her."

The trio entered the building. There was a short wait before they could go in. MJ and Peter were squeezing each other's hands. The sonographer helped prepared MJ for the exam, while Peter and Morgan waited inside the dark room. Soon enough, on the screen that would soon show their baby. The sonographer began the procedure.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced.

A girl. Morgan was grinning. Peter squeezed her hand tighter. They were having a daughter. There would be play dates and painted walls. MJ was beaming.

The sonographer checked up on a few more things before they left. The couple was glowing as they walked Morgan home. She babbled the minutes away. Rambling on and on about how she was going to spoil her little niece.

True to their word, both Pepper and Tony were there when they arrived. Big grins spread on their faces.

"How'd it go?" Pepper asked, as Peter closed the door behind them.

"Good," he answered.

"Anything you want to tell us, kid?" Tony prompted.

"Not yet," MJ answered. A secretive look was on her face.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. It took this long to actually find out, and when you do, you refuse to tell us!"

"Actually," MJ gestured to Morgan. "Mo suggested that we have a gender reveal for h–the baby."

Pepper's eyes sparkled. "I love that idea! I wanted to have one from when we were having Morgan, but somebody." She looked at Tony. "Thought it was a stupid idea."

He shrugged. "It's like inviting someone to a sex reveal party."

"Dad." Morgan rolled her eyes.

MJ took a seat on the couch, next to Pepper. Peter day next to her, so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Anyways, Pepper, could you help us plan it?" Peter asked.

"Of course I will!" agreed the older woman.

"She probably would have planned it all even without your permission," Tony commented, earning himself a soft punch from his wife.

"You two won't have to worry about a thing, and "pepper assured them "I'll take care of everything. Except for the cake. You'll have to do that on your own, but well pay."

Peter flushed. "It's okay, really, Pep. You guys have already played for the wedding and-"

"We insist," Tony interrupted.

It was settled, then.


	7. Month Seven

**This chapter isn't my favorite (at least the end isn't), but I felt bad and I wanted to update fast. Shoutout to everyone to have kudos, bookmarked, or even left a review! I love you all and you encouraged me to get this chapter up early.**

I don't own the MCU or any of its characters.

* * *

Month Seven

Pepper was busy doing what she was best at, according to Tony. Ordering people around. Tony had already gotten in trouble for licking the batter of a batch of cupcakes. It seemed Morgan had also gotten herself banned from the planting crew. For whatever reason. She refused to tell anyone.

Both Peter and MJ had shown up early. After all, it was their baby that they were talking about. Well Peter went to help with blowing up balloons, Peter checked over the guest list. Everything looks good. But she stopped at one name.

Ronell Jones-Allen

Her mother. The very woman that had abandoned her with her dad for years. MJ hated her. As much as she hated her little half-siblings. But she let it slide. She probably wouldn't come anyways. Who'd gotten a hold of her on the list anyways?

Biggest began arriving about an hour later. For the occasion, MJ had forced herself to get out of the sweatshirt she was wearing and put on one of the nicer maternity dresses someone had given her. As the guest arrives, they all took their turns coming over the baby bump print to see which MJ found ridiculous and print to see and placing their bets on what the baby would be, especially May.

"Let's see, you're carrying the baby pretty high," she observed, "And you've mentioned having sugar cravings before. . . But, on the other hand, your skin's pretty clear and your heartbeat isn't over 140. . . I think that you two are having a boy!" She beamed, proud of her proclamation.

"Come on." Happy rolled his eyes. He glanced behind him. "By the way, I'm placing my money on a girl."

It was after he dragged May away, that she arrived.

Ronell Jones-Allen waltzed right into the apartment as if it were her palace. Three kids stay behind her. MJ's half siblings. She scowled. She wasn't supposed to show up. After hearing that it was at Tony Stark's personal apartment, she probably decided to come. MJ hadn't seen her in years. Ronell definitely looked older, but carried the same snobbish air.

"Michelle!" she exclaimed, running over to her daughter, "I haven't seen you in forever!" Ronell said it as if they hadn't seen each other in days. Not years.

"Yeah, well, just maybe it's because you left me behind with Patrick and decided to have three more kids to replace me," MJ shot back.

Peter stepped in. He had never met her mom, but heard enough about her. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"But why? The party's just getting started and I haven't seen my daughter in ages," replied Ronell.

"You should've just come to the wedding, then. We didn't invite you. You just didn't show up."

"Wait." Ronell scanned him. "Are you Michelle's husband? I don't believe we've met. I'm Ronell. Her proud, proud mother."

"I've heard enough about you. I recommend that you leave before I call security." Peter is able to be firm, yet so innocent at the same time. Spider-Man was really wearing off on him.

Ronell opened her mouth to argue further, but one of the kids-MJ was pretty sure her name was Charley tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy, who's that fat lady?" she asked, innocently.

"That's your sister, hon," answered Ronell, "And she's not fat. She's having a baby. Remember when I was going to have Mason? I got really big, remember?"

"What's her name?" Charley questioned further.

"Miche-"

MJ bent down to the best of her ability. "MJ, kid. My name is MJ Parker."

Peter stepped in, again. "Ma'am, I'm going to ask you this one last time. Please leave now. Before I call security."

After sending her daughter a dark look Ronell took her kids and left the apartment. MJ was shaking, her lips tight. Peter squeezed your hand.

"I don't know how she got invited, Em. I doubt that Pepper actually knows how to contact her-"

"I'm pretty sure that her current "I'm pretty sure that her current boyfriend is a hacker or something. That's what I read on her Facebook page. But that right there is an evil woman. She's bound to do something. She probably thought that they would be cameras here and wanted to have her face shown on TV," MJ explained. She paused. "She can't come near the baby. I don't care if it's her grandkid. She's not busy us again."

"I won't let that happen, Em. I'll hack FRIDAY or something to keep her away."

She smiled lightly. "Thanks, Peter."

Pepper began the games. Every single one MJ somehow beat Peter out. Even with his quick reflexes and Spidey-Sense. But it was nice to see her laughing again. Even if it was at him.

Towards the end of the party, everyone gathered around the cake. The couple took the carving knife Pepper offered them. They took their time cutting a slice Finally, it revealed. . .

Brown. Dark, gooey brown cake.

They had ordered a chocolate cake for the occasion, but was supposed to have a pink inside. MJ still didn't like the gender stereotyping, but let it go for this event. She mostly wanted to make Morgan and pepper happy. She wasn't expecting this. Everyone began talking at once. MJ burst into laughter, catching her stomach. Soon Peter (once he recovered from his shock) I was cracking up as well. The rest followed.

"Just tell us, Pete," said Tony, "What is it?"

Peter and MJ shared a look. "It's a girl!" They announced at the same time.

Cheers rang out. A few guests exchanged money. May was obviously disappointed. Not because they are having a girl, but because Happy was busy closing in her face. Morgan was bragging about how she knew to the people around her.

After a few slices of cake (at least five for Peter), the party wrapped up. The guests left, leaving behind a mess. MJ began cleaning it up, but Pepper stopped her. Someone would come in and do it for them. The five of them-Tony, Pepper, Peter, MJ, and Morgan sat on the coach. Exhausted after their long day.

"So, it looks like we're having a granddaughter," said Tony, after a brief silence, "Wow."

"Yup." Peter chuckled. "I never really imagined myself as a dad when I was younger. I mean, I wanted to have kids, but here I am."

"I hope you're thankful. 'Cause carrying around ten more pounds that dig into your organs isn't much fun." But MJ was also smiling.

"Believe me, I am." Peter bent down so he was facing her stomach. "Hello, baby girl. I'm your daddy, and I already love you soooo much!"

Pepper beamed. "That's what Tony was like when I was pregnant with Morgan."

Morgan faced her father. "Really?"

He only shrugged and changed the subject to baby names. It seemed Peter and MJ had very different ideas.

"I was thinking Phyllis or Rosa," MJ commented.

"Phyllis?" Peter made a face. "Sorry, Em, but that's kinda. . . ugly."

"Ever heard of Phyllis Wheatly? First black woman to publish a book? I want her to be named after someone powerful."

"Well, I was thinking more of something like Andrea May. Or something like May as the second name."

"It's bedtime, so why don't you two lovebirds continue your argument elsewhere." Tony yawned. "Sorry to have to kick you out, but. . ."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Dad. I'm twelve. I'm not six anymore."

"Sorry, Tony." Peter helped MJ up. "We'll try to get this sorted out at home."

But they didn't. In fact, they continued to argue. Long into the night.

* * *

The last thing that Peter expected to see once he got home from class was MJ running around, trying to baby-proof the house. She never had cared about the outlet being blocked or anything. As long as he didn't get himself killed while he was patrolling, she was cool. Something had come over her.

"Oh, good, Peter, you're home," said MJ, looking over her shoulder, "I need you to throw those pillows over the hardwood floor. I can't have Rosa tripping and falling on her face."

"Um, wouldn't that cause us to trip?" Peter leaped over a lamp that was now laying on the floor.

"Good point." She set them back on the couch. "Okay, instead, I need you to take out the fireplace."

"The fireplace?"

"Yes. I read somewhere that babies will crawl into them and burn."

"Our fireplace is already covered up. Estelle May is going to be fine."

MJ gave up. She grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and began to peal it.

They still hadn't gotten anywhere with the baby name debate. And probably wouldn't until she was actually born.

Peter was already working on "Dad Jokes". MJ could swear that she heard him on the phone with Tony at two  
AM discussing their favorites. She needed to talk to him about what was okay and not okay later. Calling Tony into the dark hours of morning was on the list of things that were not okay. Especially if all they were doing was talking about dad jokes.

Peter was flipping through his phone when she looked up. "Hey, how about this one: How did Darth Vader know what Luke got him for Christmas? He felt his presents! Ha! Get it, MJ?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please stop."

"Aww, but it's a Star Wars dad joke!"

"Doesn't it make it any better."

Peter leaned down so he could talk to the baby. "Did you like my joke, sweetie?" She kicked from inside MJ.

"See! She loves my Star Wars dad jokes!"

"Let's make some popcorn and we'll watch Empire Strikes Back to shut you up, alright?"

He gave a mock salute and found the popcorn in the pantry while MJ turned on the TV in the other room. Truth be told, she didn't just suggest they watch it to shut Peter up. She didn't remember the last time she watched any of the Star Wars franchise.

"Hey, FRIDAY?" MJ called out. She still wasn't used to the AI. "Can you play Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back?"

"Of course, MJ."

The movie began to play as Peter came back with a bowl full of popcorn. Immediately she dug in, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. MJ soon forgot about all the things piled around her and focused on the movie. Once it ended she said,

"New Hope was better."

"What?!" Peter spat out, "No way. In Empire Strikes Back, Vader reveals himself as Luke's father. That's, like, the most important movie scene, ever!"

"So? Literally everyone knew about it."  
MJ nearly tripped over a box, but Peter caught her right away. They stood in the maze of boxes and safety equipment. She remembered what she'd been doing earlier. MJ picked up a pack of safety locks. The urge to put them up was overwhelming. Peter went along with everything that she ordered him to do.

"I'm still not forgetting out argument from earlier!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, dork! Just remember that New Hope will forever be the best Star Wars movie!"

"Not true!"

"I bet that Harriet will agree with me!"

Peter ducked in from the other room. "No, Caroline May seems more like the right kind of Star Wars fan!"

The living room was back to normal within the next few minutes. MJ pulled out her phone and began looking for good girl names, while Peter did the same. They shouted out suggestions to the other every once in a while. Most of them were met with a 'no' or 'eh, let's think about it'.

"How about Annie?" MJ suggested, patting her belly.

Peter set his phone down at the coffee table. "Annie. . . I actually like that. Kinda sounds like Anthony. . ."

"Yeah, and it's after Annie Malone. One of the first black women to become a millionaire. She was awesome."

He quickly did a Google search. "Do you like the name Anthonia?" MJ made a face. "Okay, what about Athena?" She shook her head. "I don't like it either. Antoinette?"

She considered it. A smile lit up her face. "Yeah, Antoinette. And we could call her Annie."

"Her middle name could be May."

"Yeah. Antoinette May Parker. Welcome to the family."

* * *

**I have to say that I'm pretty proud of Annie's name. It took me so long to figure out what it was going to be. XD But I did it.**

Thank you for reading!


	8. Month Eight

**So I was going to put some angst in here, but I couldn't do it. XD I usually love angst, but for this story it doesn't really work. I'm planning on doing a few angsty one shots though.**

**I don't own the MCU or any of its characters.**

* * *

Month Eight

MJ had turned into a monster. Not a literal one that the Avengers would fight, but it was close enough. She couldn't get comfortable at night, so she lacked sleep. She had at least seven essays due soon. They were still trying to get the nursery set up. And, overall, MJ was ready to not be pregnant anymore.

Her stomach getting in the way was one problem. MJ preferred to be independent. She had been all her life.

Not being able to do simple things like bending over was really starting to get to her.

"Peter!" she called from their room, "Peter! I need you to come here right now!"

He dashed into the room. Peter hadn't gone out patrolling for weeks now. Just in case. He needed to be there if MJ went into labor randomly. He knew from Aunt May's stories that he had been born prematurely. Peter didn't quite know if that meant that their kid was more at risk to be born early, but just in case, he was never far from his wife's side.

"What is it, Em?" he asked, already going into frantic mode, "Did your water break? Are you having contractions? What? What?"

"I just need help getting out of this bed, nerd."

"Oh."

With ease, Peter hoisted her up. MJ brushed off her clothes as if they were covered in dust. She would have to remember not to causally lay down on the bed anymore. If she didn't want to have to call for help. Peter could sense this.

"Hey, it's okay if even you need help from you friendly neighborhood

Spider-Man every once in a while, MJ," he whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Beaming, she rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Parker."

* * *

With MJ sound asleep, Peter rolled over onto his side. She had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago, but he waited just in case. He leveled his head with her stomach. Grinning, he kissed it.

"Hey, Annie," Peter whispered, "It's me again-Daddy. You have a name now. I know that you've had for a few months, but I'm just so happy. Because now, Mommy isn't mad at me. And I hate it when she gets mad at me. Which can be a lot. But don't worry, Annie-Banannie, she loves you so much. Sometimes I think that she loves you even more than her stupid science facts that I actually think are really interesting. You know, what, Annie? She loves you more than anything in the entire world. Even Back to the Future and her drawing people in distress. And I love you, too, lil' ant. I love you so much!"

"I'm glad, Peter," whispered MJ, her voice still groggy from sleep.

Peter nearly shot out of bed. "How'd-?!"

"I've been hearing all these little talks you've had with Annie, lately," she admitted, "I have them all memorized and written down in a notebook." When he didn't respond, she added, "It's sweet. I bet that Annie will love reading them when she's older."

"Yeah, I bet she will."

* * *

"Okay, open them!"

When MJ opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a completed nursery. A cream colored crib sat on the far side. Next to it a light grey rocking chair. White curtains tied with violet bows hung on the windows. Underneath it, a small dresser, painted to match the rocking chair. On one wall, letters spelled out A-N-N-I-E. It was perfect.

"Wha. . ." MJ gaped.

"Tony and I've been working on this while you were at class. Like it?"

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, "I don't know what to say!"

"Aww. Michelle  
'I'm-much-more-tougher-than-you' Jones-Parker has suddenly become speechless because of a baby's room?" Peter teased.

MJ fake punched him. "Says you, loser. Just last night you were crying over a seahorse finding its life-long mate."

"But it was so beautiful! Just imagine: being one seahorse and then finding another seahorse to spent a lifetime of bliss together. Doesn't that just make your heart fill with joy?"

"Whatever, nerd." If she were to be honest, it was pretty sweet.

"I love you, seahorse." Peter pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"No, I love you more."

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed my little "Into the Spiderverse" reference. I had to. XD**


	9. Month Nine

**Here it is! We've reached our climax!**

**I don't own the MCU or any of its characters. **

* * *

Month Nine

MJ had been a bride before, so being a bridesmaid couldn't be that different, right?

Wrong. Very, very wrong.

First of all, her pregnancy was killing her. She secretly hoped in a way that Annie would chose to be born early. Just so she didn't have to deal with her swollen ankles and huge stomach anymore. Everything felt like a chore now. From getting out of a chair to getting comfortable in bed. Peter tried to help as best as he could. MJ had a constant backache that was always reminding her that soon, she would be a mother. That was the terrifying part.

When Betty asked her to be a bridesmaid, MJ agreed. Betty was one of her best friends. Peter was going to be the man-of-honor. It was the perfect arrangement. She hadn't been feeling too bad and Betty's other bridesmaids were going to be doing most of the heavy lifting.

The first thing that went wrong was her dress. Unlike most brides, Betty had picked out pretty nice looking dresses for her bridesmaids. They didn't look as near as beautiful as her own. When they had gotten them sized months ago. Before MJ was this big. No matter what she did, she could not get her dress to properly fit. The wedding was in a week. She got Peter from the other room and ordered him to help her with her dress.

"Um, Em, I don't think this is ever going to work. . ." he said, trying to button up the back, "Can't you just wear another dress?"

"Sure it will. And, no. I can't. This is Betty's wedding and I don't wanna ruin it."

"If your dress doesn't match everyone else's, no one will care. Besides, I don't get why it suddenly matters to you."

"Because. . ." MJ didn't have a good reason why it shouldn't matter. Betty would probably be fine with it and she would have a much better time in one of her maternity dresses. Just now, she did not want to mess this day up for her friend. "Because Betty was awesome during our wedding and I don't want to mess you hers."

"Seahorse, why don't you just get it tailored. The wedding's in a week. It'll be fine."

So MJ took it to the tailor that Pepper recommended to her. It would be ready within the next few days. She picked it up later and it fit perfectly. No need to worry.  
Until the day of the rehearsal.

After making sure that Peter hadn't gotten lost looking for Ned (MJ didn't trust him not getting lost), she found Betty. She still hadn't met all of her bridesmaids, but had a general idea of who they were. Some old friends from high school and some family members. As MJ entered the dressing room, she noticed one person. Liz Toomes. She still hadn't forgotten her jealousy for the girl. How Peter showed up to Homecoming with her as his date. How her heart flared at the sight of them. But they were older now. More mature. And MJ was the one to eventually marry Peter. She could act like an adult.

"MJ!" Betty exclaimed, "How are you and the baby?"

"Alright," she answered, distracted.  
Betty noticed and looked over at who she was looking at. "Sorry I didn't give you a warning. I really should've."

"It's okay, I understand. She was one of your best friends in high school. Of course you would want her to be a bridesmaid." That doesn't make it any less awkward for me, but. . .

After chatting for a few more minutes, Liz came over to them. She sent a polite smile at MJ. Probably just remembering her at the loner on the decathlon team.

"Michelle, right?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"MJ Parker, but yes" She shook it.

"You married Peter right?"

"Yeah, and soon after this one came along." MJ pointed to her stomach. "How are things going for you?" It was easy to talk to Liz. She had forgotten after the whole homecoming situation. Both of them had moved on.

Liz beamed. "I married Harry Osborn and we have a son. Austen."

"That's exciting."

The rest of the rehearsal wasn't too bad. At least not to MJ. Several things had gone wrong, but if the saying was true about having a bad rehearsal guaranteed a good wedding was true, than they would have a very good wedding. It all started even before it even started.

"Nobody panic-" said one of the other bridesmaids- "But I can't find the veil."

Everyone panicked. Betty was about to have a meltdown. Liz opened up every single box that she could get her hands on. MJ, tried to keep it cool. For both the bride and the baby, but began to panic when nobody could find it after three minutes. Finally, Betty was able to find it behind her mirror.

That wasn't the last of it, though.  
At one point, Liz walked out of the dressing room and came back trying to catch her breath. When she did she exclaimed,

"Ned and Peter have gone missing!"  
MJ got up from her seat (without any help, for once). She marched over to the men's room. She had known them long enough to know that they were probably just trying to play Super Smash Bros or whatever inside. Trying to get away from it all.

"Peter! Ned! It's your wedding rehearsal! You guys, gotta get out of there!"

"Coming, mom!"

"Don't you dare call me 'mom' again, Ned! The only mom friend around here is Betty. Who's currently trying not to cry right now."

Once Peter and Ned got out of the restroom, everything went mostly smoothly. At one point, they thought that the rings had gone missing and Mr. Leeds fell asleep. Other than that, it was fine. Everyone was utterly exhausted by the end of it.

The day of the wedding, MJ woke up extra early. She and the other bridesmaids came to Betty's dorm to help her get ready. They rode to the hotel. Everything went smoothly. Guess that saying was correct. The ceremony was wonderful.

But the reception was another story.  
MJ hadn't been feeling great all day. Cramps had been nagging at her. She even had a few contractions but she had been having those for weeks now. Still, these were becoming more painful as time went on. Not less, like the false ones had been. She tried to ignore it. This was Betty's special day. Not hers. Of course, Peter noticed.

"Should I call May?" he whispered, as they got up to dance.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

It was only a few minutes later that the pain became unbearable. MJ nearly collapsed during the slow dance, if it weren't for Peter being right there. Everyone stopped dancing, even when she tried to tell them that it was fine. It wasn't.

MJ was in labor.

Betty followed closely behind by Ned raced across the room to her friend. Peter was trying to get May on the line. MJ squeezed her hand.

"Ned, talk to May." Peter threw the phone at him.

"Um, hi, May," he said. He put the call on speaker.

"Ned? Aren't you at your reception right now?"

"Yeah, but MJ's gone into labor, so. . . We kinda need you to met us at the hospital."

"Get me to the car!" MJ ordered. With the help of Peter, she began to walk to the exit. "Sorry about all this, Betty. I didn't expect. . ."

"It's fine. Right now, we need to focus on getting you to the hospital."

In minutes, Peter was driving to the hospital. MJ was right next to him, grabbing his forearm. Both Betty and Ned were in the back. Ned was put in charge of calling everybody while his wife was attempting to calm everyone down. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well. Somehow Peter got them to the hospital safely.

The four of them went straight down to labor and delivery. May was already there upon their arrival. A nurse led them to a room. After running a few tests, MJ was admitted to the hospital. She put on a hospital gown (which was probably the ugliest thing she'd ever worn). A nurse entered the room.

"Hi, Michelle, I'm Stephanie. I'm going to be your nurse," she told them, "Would you like an epidural or do you want to go without medication."

"Let's try to do this without," MJ decided after a pause. She thought that she would have more time before having to make this decision.

As time went back, her contractions began  
to get worse. Stephanie suggested that she take a shower to ease the pain. It helped a little, but once MJ got out, she begged for an epidural.

"Peter! If you don't get me an epidural right now, I will not hesitate to stab you," she warmed, through clenched teeth.

"Please get her an epidural, May," Peter begged, once she entered the room, "I don't wanna die."

"Peter, MJ isn't going to kill you," Betty said.

MJ looked up at them. "Oh, I will." She glared at them.

They had to wait half and hour before the anesthesiologist arrived. And that must have been the most terrifying moment of Peter's life. While Stephanie and Betty tried to get MJ to calm down, he stayed by Ned's side. As if his friend could protect him from MJ murdering him.

"Ned, I've been to space and fought off aliens, but nothing has been more terrifying than seeing this," Peter whispered at one point.

"Hey, in a few hours, you're gonna be a dad. And all this stress will all be worth it in the end," said Ned. He paused. "Gosh, Betty's been rubbing off on me."

Tony, Pepper, and Morgan arrived after MJ was finally pain free. Ned and Betty took the opportunity to change out of their wedding attire. While the girls were talking about whatever, Tony took Peter aside.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"I'm scared," Peter answered, truthfully,  
"MJ threatened to stab me earlier and I know that she will." He paused. "I'm also scared to be a dad."

"I get it. When Morgan was born, I was a mess. I was too afraid to even hold her. That was after, you know." They still didn't like talking about what happened on Titan. "And my own dad was bull crap. I was afraid of being like him."

"My dad died when I was four. What if I  
die, too? I can't leave A-her alone. Ben and May were great raising men, I just don't want that for my own kid, you know?"

Tony nodded. "I know too well, underroos. Just remember Pep and I are always there. If you and MJ need a night alone together, we'll be there. If you need anything, just give us a call, alright?"

"Thanks, Tony." Peter grinned. "I think it's about time you stop calling me 'Underoos'. Seems pretty babyish for a dad."

"I don't care how old you are, kid. You'll always be Underoos to me. Which begs the question of what I'm going to call my granddaughter. . . What's her name gonna be?"

Peter sent a look to MJ. She knew exactly what it meant. Can I tell him? She nodded. They'd only told May so far. It was nice to be able to tell someone else.

"Antionette May Parker." He beamed. "We're calling her Annie."

"Antoinette?" asked Tony "Kinda like. . ."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, we didn't think she was very much of an Anthony."  
Tony crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I like that. It's about time someone named their kid after me."

A few hours passed. Nothing was going on. Peter hadn't eaten since the reception lunch and it was nearly midnight now. Everyone thought it would be save for him to grab a bite to eat. He had just gotten his cheeseburger when Ned came running inside the cafeteria.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing Peter's hand.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"The baby's coming!"

The two sprinted up the stairs. Peter passed Ned and slipped on his way inside the delivery room. When he entered the room, MJ was threatening to kill the poor nurse beside her.

"If Peter doesn't get in here right now I swear-" She looked over at the door. Relief flooded over her. "Oh, thank goodness. Now come here and hold my hand while I push this baby out of me."

* * *

Four hours later, MJ and Peter were in a recovery room, smiling at their sleeping daughter. Annie was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. Sure, they were biased, but who couldn't love those small hands that gripped onto Peter's finger? MJ was crying, but she didn't care. She was a mom and Peter was a dad. What could make them happier?

"Do my eyes deceive me or is MJ Parker actually crying?" Peter teased through the lump in his throat.

MJ giggled. "Shut up, Parker."

"I'm pretty sure that the Starks are waiting for us, but I really don't want to get up right now."

"You're exhausted?" She yawned. "Well, then. Let's take this time to welcome Annie to Earth."

"Welcome to the world, Annie."

* * *

**Wow. I feel empty now. I hope that you've enjoyed going on this journey with me. I plan on continuing this series to fill my aching heart after finishing this. **

**Come yell at me on Tumblr: wind-at-her-heals or (Spideychelle blog) : just-very-observant**


End file.
